The Lilypad
by Crow Jones
Summary: Shego has a secret admirer. They've been professing their love to her for months. Will she allow herself to be open emotionally again and reciprocate?
1. Chapter 1

"This is the third one this week!"

Shego had been getting drowned in gifts for months. Some secret admirer. She had no earthly idea why they would choose her. She's green, she's abrasive, and she's a wanted criminal in eleven countries. Not to mention if she ever caught them they could be in a world of pain. She chose not to try too hard since she liked the attention.

She thought it had to be a joke at first, or possibly a bomb. They had found her secret house outside of Middleton. She had to have a place to stay with Dr. D's labs constantly being blown up. Not even Global Justice knew about this place. It was annoying that someone was able to locate her, but a little sweet at the same time. Usually guys only looked at her as a one night stand because she was _exotic, _the way this guy was talking he was in love with her.

Usually It was a small gift. A poem, a story, flowers, chocolates, etc. She wondered what it would be today. She opened the box, surprised to see it contained another jewelry box.

She held the box gingerly. Shego rarely got nervous but this was exciting. She hadn't gotten jewelry from them yet.

It was a platinum and gold necklace with an heirloom emerald pendant accentuated by diamonds. By her estimations, which she was very good at due to her chosen profession, it had to cost over ten thousand dollars. Shego almost wanted to cry. Whoever this was from really had it bad for her. If they were willing to spend this much on her why not ask her out? Were they scared of her reaction? She hadn't killed anybody. Yes she was intimidating and tough but not a killer. If they knew her well enough to send her presents they had to know she wouldn't hurt them badly if at all after these things no matter who they were. What was it?

Shego's line of thought was cut short by Drakken calling her on her communicator. After a sigh she answered

"What's up Dr. D?"

"I have come up with a brilliant new plan for world domination. I have improved upon the design of the truth ray!"

Shego held her tongue. She wanted to laugh but she waited for a better joke opportunity. "How is it improved? Lasts more than 24 hours?"

"No! It now has long range capabilities. We can crash entire governments by making them tell the truth, and who shall be there to pick up the ashes of civilization Shego?"

"Literally any honest person who cares about their community and country?" Perfect snark opportunity.

"No Shego. I, Drakken!" He smiled his giant evil smile "Come to the newest lab in 30 minutes. I have the perfect first test subject in mind." Drakken hung up the call as he was wringing his hands together in excitement.

Shego placed the pendant safely back in it's case then began walking towards her hovercraft. This idea was completely and utterly horrible with no chance of success, but Drakken's monumental failures were always funny.

_Kim and Ron_

Kim and Ron just got through eating with her family and were on their way to school.

"Hey KP how are things with Josh?" After he stopped jelling Ron saw things didn't really change much. They still saw each other a lot but weren't practically codependent. Plus it gave him a chance to do activities KP wouldn't enjoy.

"He's dreamy." She batted her eyes then went on a daydreaming spiel about future date plans. Ron didn't actually care at all, but taking an interest went a long way in keeping KP happy.

Ron heard a strange sound and looked up, he saw something heading towards Kim. He didn't have time to tell her to dodge and she was too spaced talking about Josh to see it. He shoved her out the way and took the hit.

Kim landed in a bush and was not pleased to say the least. "What's the sitch, Ron?"

Ron nervously laughed then blurted out "Something was about to hit you and you were too busy babbling about Josh to see it." He quickly slapped his hands over his mouth.

Kim was confused, she knew Ron wasn't that interested when she talked about Josh but he usually played along like friends do. She had an idea of what might be happening but wanted to be sure.

"Ron, when Monique bent over in Bueno Nacho and you said you were looking at the coupons, what were you looking at?"

Ron fought a losing battle to keep his hands over his mouth.

"Her butt, It's pretty amazing. One of the nicest in the school. I just didn't want her to think I was a pervert." Ron said then his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He couldn't believe he just said that.

Kim just had a devilish smirk on her face as she called Wade.

"Hey Wade, I think Drakken has a long range truth ray, any chance you could help with a location, and a ride?"

* * *

The lab was easy enough to find. About an hour outside of Middleton by car. Wade said something about tracking the trajectory with a military satellite. They decided they had to blow it up because whatever Drakken's plans were with the device they couldn't be good. There were an abnormally large amount of henchmen this time around. So Kim decided it would be best for her to trounce them while Ron distracted Shego. He couldn't fight her but he could run.

Ron was almost at the self destruct, then Shego caused him to fall with a plasma bolt. He landed on his back and she just stood over him, smirking. She was about to knock him out but noticed he didn't have an ounce of fear in his eyes. In fact it looked like he was checking her out.

"You like what you see sidekick?" She teased.

Ron knew if he blurted out his answer Kim would hear. He didn't want to be chewed out later so he kicked Shego's legs out from under her. Causing her to land on him and bear hugged her.

Shego was about to punch him in the stomach when Stoppable started whispering in her ear.

"I love what I see, you're perfect. Most beautiful woman I've seen in my life."

Shego had no response. That was unexpected. She even forgot to punch him. While she was mulling over what the hell just happened the alarms for the lab started blaring. She looked at the self destruct and saw the molerat waving at her and could swear he was chuckling.

"_How do we always forget the damn molerat." _She thought.

Ron pushed her off then delivered a double kick to her midsection and rolled through. He knew she probably had a million questions and he did not feel like answering them right now. Shego glared at him quizzically as her and Drakken left on the hovercraft, the henchmen scattered to the wind.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus did a 3 way high five as the base exploded behind them. Ron had to admit he started out scared of these missions, but there was no feeling like blowing up a building with the approval of the most powerful governments on earth.

"So how was it fighting Shego? I know she can be pretty tough but you seem fine." Kim said, patting him on the back and smiling.

Ron thought quick on his feet before he was forced to answer, then replied "No big, she seemed pretty distracted today. I think I put her off her game."


	2. Chapter 2: Emeralds

Shego was ordering henchmen around in Drakken's new lab. Thankfully Drakken had another one near Middleton, although it was underwater in a lake. This was new for her but an interesting change of pace. She did NOT want another stupid ice lab, or a lab in a rainforest crawling with mosquitoes. After they were done installing the computers and Drakken's "_design table" __(_usually redesigning tech he stole) she decided to call it a day. Dr. D wouldn't have anything big cooking for a couple of weeks at least.

When Shego got home she saw the box just sitting there, waiting for her. When she opened it his words began ringing in her head.

"_I love what I see, you're perfect." _

Why would he say that? It had to be a coincidence, right? How would the buffoon figure any of this out? He couldn't even keep his pants up on missions. He would have to know more than Global Justice, and then be willing to lie to his precious little Kimmie. Was he just playing me?

"_I have to know_"

Shego grabbed the necklace and hopped on the hovercraft, tonight she got answers.

* * *

She was at Stoppable's house a few minutes later due to the speed of the hovercraft. Shego cloaked it after parking it and tried to find a way in. There was a window, slightly ajar. Perfect. She slowly slid it open and jumped through. She didn't have an exact plan, maybe searching his room, scaring him into talking, whatever came to mind at the time. Wouldn't take much to scare him given how he normally acts on missions.

"Hey shego, you're kinda late."

Shego turned around and saw Ron waiting in the shadows for her. Not an ounce of fear, again. This was getting strange.

"How did you know I would be here?" She said, taking up a slightly defensive stance. The buffoon was throwing her off with the way he was acting today.

"You're not stupid like Drakken. I figured you would connect the dots and come looking for answers."

She let out a little laugh, that was funny. Still, how could she know this wasn't a trap?

"Alright sidekick, why did you say those words to me earlier? Don't play dumb." Shego lit up her hands a little but he seemed unfazed

Ron smirked "I'm under the effects of the truth ray. I have to be honest with you. You hit me this morning instead of Kim."

Shego thought for a second, Stoppable would not have had the courage to say that to her unless he had to. "Well, next question…."

Ron interrupted her before she could finish "Before we play twenty questions can we eat? I made us dinner."

Shego was astounded. He actually had the stones to ask the most dangerous woman on earth out? Her instincts were telling her to back away and never speak of this again, her stomach had other things in mind. She needed a lot of calories to maintain her muscle due to her comet powers. That energy didn't just come out of nowhere.

"Is it poisoned or drugged?" She said, instantly regretting it when she saw the offense on his face

"No." Ron said dryly

He lead her to the kitchen. He had only fixed what he called a "simple dinner" in case she left as soon as she saw him, or simply didn't show up. He had made oven roasted Wagyu steaks, with sides of creamed spinach and mashed potatoes seasoned with herbs, and a tiny bit of salt.

She sat down and waited, this was making her paranoid but her stomach, mouth, and nose were not listening. She had barely eaten anything all day and this food smelled heavenly. Usually you had to travel halfway around the world for food like this and pay a fortune and he was just giving it to her, for free. One of his enemies.

Her thought's continued until he broke out the wine glasses. A second later he was pouring Cabernet into her glass. That's it. This has to be a trick.

"What's your game Stoppable?" Shego's face was returning to a frown. No one treated her like this. She was just a freak. An exotic.

"It's a date. There's no game" Ron said. A little sad he couldn't make too many sarcastic remarks or jokes because of the truth ray.

After he gave her a plate she waited to make sure he ate his first. Ron noticed but decided trust probably wasn't big in the villainy business. She became less tense after that and took her first bite.

Shego felt like she was experiencing a new world for the first time. The rumors of his culinary skill were not overblown. She ate slowly to savor every bite, but also to give herself time to think. The truth ray isn't infallible. If he worded things correctly he could not be lying but not tell her the entire truth either. When she felt secure in her questions she began to pester him. Using some of her feminine wiles to make him drop his guard a little more, hopefully.

"So,Stoppable," she said, while brushing her long luscious hair over her shoulder "how did you find my house to begin your little covert operation of love?" Shego smirked at that, if his feelings were real the least she could get out of this besides the food was some teasing

"I saw you around town in one of your holographic disguises, you still looked like you just with different skin. No one else looks that perfect. I just followed you most of the way home. When I saw how secluded it was I knew it was you for sure. You wouldn't want anyone to find you." She didn't ask the next question, but he decided to tack on the answer anyway "I don't know why I decided to follow you exactly, I always thought you were beautiful and wondered what you would be like not….working. So far I'm happy."

Shego blushed a bit, she noticed every time he talked about her it was perfect this, beautiful that. He can't lie right now but she still almost wanted to ask if he was serious.

"Why do you keep calling me perfect? I'm a freak. I don't see any green models." She said

"There are so many things to say I don't even know where to start. You're probably dealing with some internal struggles which is why you turned bad, but you still don't hurt people. Unless they deserve it anyway. I know for a fact you could have seriously injured me a few times but you didn't. Your self control and kindness really should be admired." He blurted out, he wasn't done however.

Shego's eyes narrowed, he's a little too observant. Especially for a buffoon. She wanted to question him on that but before she could he continued.

"You have a body every woman wishes they had. Your pale green skin just makes you more beautiful. The eyes are unique just to you, no one else even competes. Not even an emerald could. I could go on that for a while, but the brains on you. Kim and I listen in sometimes before we jump down, if Drakken listened to you his plans wouldn't be completely terrible. If you set your mind to something we would be in trouble. Your sharp witted humor, your jokes, your cute little "evil" laugh, your elegance in combat. Everything about you is unreal. I'm actually glad you're green, it shows how special you are." Ron was finally done. He took a deep breath. The truth ray has positive and negative sides.

Shego didn't know what to say. She never really received comments like that, he didn't seem concerned about getting in her pants at all. It was how he really felt.

Ron was a little nervous, it was the moment of truth. She no longer looked angry or distrusting of him but still. How would she feel with all this information?Shego began unbuttoning/unzipping her jumpsuit at the neck. Ron wasn't ready. His eyes got wide before he covered them up. Nope, not yet. "Shego you don't have to do that, I want to get to know you, not just your body."

Shego started laughing. The buffoon is still there, sometimes. She only slid it below her neck so she could get the necklace out. If this ever did go anywhere teasing him would be fun forever.

"How, and why did you get me this." She jiggled the necklace to let him know she wasn't naked and really wanted him to look. He kept looking between the necklace and her face, the smile on his face growing wider each time.

"I got it for you for a moment like this, it's the only thing that could begin to represent how I feel every time I look at you, and what you deserve. As for how, I still get naco checks, enough to be comfortable but not rich. You all didn't think when you stole the one massive check that I'd never get anything again did you? That's not how it works at all." Ron stated

Shego was really trying to comprehend his thought pattern here "So you spent what is probably around ten to twenty percent more or less of what you get in a year, on this, for me?"

"Yes."

"Because you think I'm perfect, intelligent, and beautiful?" She asked

"Yes." He responded again, inwardly he found it a bit funny. She's acting like this never happened before.

"Because you think I deserve better from life and want to make me happy?"

At this point he just rolled his eyes and groaned "Yes. What's so weird about that?"

"I…..need to process." Shego stood up, luckily she had time to complete her plate. This was downright weird at this point. He was being way too sweet.

"Shego, can you come back sometime?" Ron said nervously.

"I will Stoppable, I just need time to think. I haven't had anyone show legitimate concern for me in years." "_and that was my family"_ she thought.

There wasn't any point in jumping out through the window again so she just went for the back door. She had one foot out and made the mistake, she turned back around. His face. He looked nervous, sad, and concerned. About her? Really?

Shego groaned and stepped towards him quickly, surprising him. "Come here Stoppable." Then she planted one on him. It was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything. Or so she thought anyway. The longer she kissed him the more right it felt. Like a glove she'd been missing her entire life, she felt...loved. He snaked his arms around her waist like letting her go was a crime right now, she grinned while continuing the kiss.

Ron's thoughts mainly consisted of booyah, and how lucky he was. He couldn't get enough of her taste, her scent. He never really noticed because she was always blasting holes around him, but she smelled like vanilla. If he could describe the beauty of dozens of shooting stars zipping across the sky and put it into a physical sensation, it would be this.

Shego kept enjoying the moment, but the more loved and cared about she felt, the more thoughts crept into her mind.

"_You don't deserve this"_

"_You're terrible"_

"_You don't get to be happy"_

"_You're a freak"_

It was hard and took all her strength, but she pushed him away.

"You can do better than a freak like me Stoppable." Before he could say anything more she hopped on her hovercraft and left. She hoped he didn't see the tears forming in her eyes as she spoke.

* * *

I'm really enjoying writing the KP fics right now, all the love, all the support. It makes me want to keep writing. If anyone is curious, I'm thinking Ron is around late 17 or 18 because of starting school late in this fic and shego is 23-25. Wasn't exactly sure where, how, or if I needed to fit that in.


	3. Never be Normal

_Shego_

"Who the hell does Stoppable think he is?" Shego said, laying in bed frustrated and sleepless yet another night. Stoppable had been on her mind for days. His doe hopeful eyes, his stupid dumbo ears, his cute little freckles dotted all over his….."AAAAGH."

"Why can't he just want to fuck me like the rest of them?" That would be easier for her to understand. Adding an exotic notch to his belt. How many people can say "I nailed the most dangerous woman on earth, and she's green!" Not many. She might even have taken him up on that, when she was tripped onto him he felt pretty big, no wonder all his pants are so baggy. This line of thought got her a little hot and excited, but was quickly cooled off by the thought that he didn't just want her. He WANTED her. Every part of her he loved. He wanted to be with a damn freak.

"He loves me." Shego said, then started grunting in frustration, slowly hitting her head on the headboard. It's usually so easy for her to just wipe emotions from her mind, comes with the territory of her profession. This feeling wont go away though. Feeling like she could be happy. For once everything can be right. "_But I don't deserve it_."

_Ron_

Ron was confused when Shego left, to say the least. He wasn't exactly a lady killer or anything but he thought he could read a mood, she seemed happy and very into him. When she turned back it seemed like she was just kissing him to sate him, then it turned into the best kiss he thought he would ever get in his life. How she moaned into his mouth, the little giggle she did when he wrapped his arms around her, the plumpness of her lips, he could think about it all day. Why would she have pushed him off after that? And why did she look...sad? It's kind of weird to push away something making you happy. "_I'm not a therapist or anything but that doesn't sound healthy."_

Luckily Kim was too infatuated with Josh to take a deep look at his emotional state. Being friends since you first entered a school kind of made it easy to read each other. They had a couple of easy missions but for the most part he spent his time alone. He understood, Kim was involved in at least half a dozen clubs at any given time and had a boyfriend on top of that. At least they still walk to school together and do missions.

Shego hadn't contacted him since the date and he was just unnerved. It's not like he could just dial her up to talk it out. He decided face to face might be dangerous, but it was the only way he would get an answer. He couldn't take this. She had been on his mind for days. He needed her.

_General _

After school it was easy enough to shake Kim. He watched her at cheerleading practice sometimes but he wasn't obligated to be there or anything. Later she was going to dinner and a movie with Josh or something so he doubted she would come looking for him to hangout. His parents were traveling, again, so it wasn't like he had anyone waiting at home for him. After dropping Rufus off at the house with some food and grabbing a surprise for Shego he was on his way.

His heart was pounding in his chest when he knocked on her door. It was the first time he hadn't come in secret to drop a present. She looked a little tired when she came to the door, which he found weird for the middle of the afternoon but whatever. It's Shego, she looked beautiful anyway. It helped that she came to the door in what amounted to a giant green sweater. Her legs are ridiculous.

Her eyes bulged when she saw him "What are you doing here Stoppable?" She figured ditching him would have made him give up. Of course not.

"I wanted to give you these." He presented her with a bouquet of green lilies The little smile she developed was priceless, but he saw it again. She went from happy to emotionless in a few seconds. Almost sad.

"I don't deserve these, you can do better." She tried to hand them back to him but he grabbed something that was not the flowers, her waist and back. He pulled her into a deep hug.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me why you wont let yourself be happy." Ron rubbed her hair/back and nuzzled into the nape of her neck.

"Stoppable," She thought for a second, there were at least five different ways she could get him off her but she felt it again. The love from the warm embrace. At that point Shego knew she wouldn't hurt him. She sighed "fine." She placed the lilies on the table "_Guess that tough exterior failed horribly."_

She took one of his hands and lead him to the couch. She sat in contemplation for a second while squeezing his hand. She could give him the psychological evaluation she did of herself because of her masters but she doubted he would understand that. She didn't want to be too descriptive either.

"Shego?" Ron said, looking at her with his doe eyes again.

She just decided to provide him with a modicum of detail. He didn't need to know how bad it was.

"You've seen my brothers before right?" She asked him flatly

"Of course, they're the heroes of go city!" Ron said happily, he dialed it down when he saw her face scrunch a bit in discomfort. Sore subject he guessed.

"Do you know how we got our powers?"

"You weren't born like this?" he paused for a second " Actually, that makes sense." From what he heard about the go family they all had different powers. If it was hereditary they would all do the same thing.

"We were hit by a rainbow colored comet. When we came to we all had special powers."

"Shego this is interesting and all but it doesn't answer my question" Ron said

"Let me finish!" She growled out while glaring at him fiercely

Ron decided it best to not interrupt her again. He didn't really feel too threatened since she was still holding his hand though.

"Anyway," She said while she put on a softer face. She wanted to be happy. Can't let bad Shego out to play. "Notice how all of them wear masks to hide their secret Identities?"

"Yeah! It makes them even coo….." He paused when he realised where she was going with this "It was impossible for you to wear a disguise because you're green."

"You catch on quick." She said with a smirk "I went from being one of the most popular girls in school to a freak overnight." Her face became blank, like she was just listing factual statements she went over hundreds of times "All my _friends_ left me, I was kicked off of cheer team since my color was a distraction, I got made fun of all the time. I think Kermit was one of the nicer things they said. The bullying never stopped. I took most of my college classes remotely but every time I had to come to campus I was treated like a leper."

Ron squeezed her hand tightly as he drifted off in a daze. He couldn't believe how cruel people could be.

Shego continued on "I couldn't really do much. Every time I got into a fight Hego would get on my case about my actions not being very heroic and me using my powers to do evil. Blah blah blah. He kind of saw things in a black and white way. He didn't understand what it was like. None of them did. Their powers have an off button. Obviously mine don't. So I decided if I'm going to be ridiculed and called evil anyway, I may as well get rewarded for it." Shego looked down at the ground "Look I know you think I'm this big badass, but really I'm just tired of other people treating me like trash. I'm a freak Stoppable, You can do better. Find a girl you can be normal with. When I'm around things will never be normal. Think about what our kids would look like."

Ron was practically catatonic. He knew firsthand how horrid people could be, he never met someone who had it as bad as him. Scratch that, worse.

"Stoppable? Stoppable?" She sighed. "_His little world is_ _probably shattered, he's probably realizing things can't be normal for us. Who wants little green kids?"_She thought then chuckled to herself. "No hard feelings Stoppable, I get it. Thanks for…."

Shego couldn't get another word in before he had her straddled across his waist, he was hugging her for everything he was worth "I don't mind little green babies. Normal is overrated anyway."

"You're insane." She didn't know what to say beyond that so she just hugged him back. Why would he want her after hearing all that?

"I've never been more sane about anything in my life Shego."

She had to laugh at him still using her codename "You're this infatuated with me and never asked what my name was."

Ron cocked his head back as if in thought "I always figured it was one of those if I tell you I have to kill you things."

Shego rolled her eyes "My name is Sheila."

"Well then you have to call me Ron." He said, then put his forehead on hers.

"Deal, Ron"

They then locked lips for the second time.

* * *

"Ron? Ron?" Kim decided to use her last trick "Ron, head in the game!"

Ron jumped and almost entered a defensive stance until he realized she just wanted to talk.

"Sup KP?" He couldn't get his new girlfriend Sheila out of his mind. It really felt like there was nothing better to think about sometimes, although really his life had very few things that made him happy so it wasn't exactly overlapping much else.

"What's your damage?" Kim kept stacking her things into her locker

"My bad KP, just stuff on my mind. What were you talking about?"

"I was telling you about my date with Josh yesterday, and about the Oh Boyz concert he's taking me to for our anniversary. I can't believe he's so thoughtful." Kim stared up at the ceiling daydreaming for a few seconds.

Which gave Ron time to roll his eyes. "_And now I remember why I zoned out."_ He promised himself no matter how much he liked Shego he would never be this bad.

"So Ron, who's the girl?" She was genuinely curious, he hadn't been this spaced since Zita. When Ron looked down shyly she decided to nudge him "It's so obvious. Come on, what's the sitch?"

He obviously couldn't tell her about Shego, he decided to deflect by mocking her. "She's so dreamy." He said in a Kim voice, then fluttered his eyes at the ceiling.

Kim was about to retort about how that was totally not how she acted, then heard a voice that took her completely out the zone. "Hey Kimmie ready to go?" Josh was approaching she turned back to Ron and saw he was about to make more jokes. Right in front of Josh. She decided to shove him into a closet, by the time he got out her and Josh would be down the hall and out the school. She was so focused on Josh she didn't hear Ron speak.

"Uh, KP. The door is locked."


	4. The Real Buffoon

"You know little buddy, all things considered. I'm not mad at Kim for putting me in the closet. Again. I'm pissed she didn't realize her mistake and come looking for me by now though." Ron said

Rufus just nodded solemnly while petting his master and friend's hand.

They had been in the closet two and a half days give or take. Ron wasn't completely sure at this point due to his delirium. He was judging based on cuckoo clock in a teacher's classroom down the hall. He gave all the snacks he had in his pocket to Rufus. Along with some veggies. It wouldn't be enough to sate him and the main thing he needed was water. Rufus might lose a few pounds but he's a desert animal at a base level. He has the best chance of getting out. This whole thing tanked even harder since it was a three day weekend.

He had to relieve himself in a bucket. Ron considered himself "lucky" to be locked in one of the janitor's closets. If he had to do it on the floor….ugh. He had grown incredibly weak. He could move but it was a waste of effort. There was nothing to pick the lock with and for some ungodly reason it was a thick wooden door. Even with his martial arts skills the best he could do was chip it. Possibly a few dents but he didn't have the energy to keep that up for very long.

"Rufus, I don't have much energy to talk so can you just listen?"

"Yes." he said with a sad face

"I'm dating Shego."

Rufus was about to burst into an animated speech but remembered his friend said to listen, so he waited.

"I know it's a surprise, but I'm going to need you to move past that. Kim clearly isn't coming so I might not be able to tell Shego myself, but tell her she deserves to be loved, and that she meant a lot to me. You could probably stay with her. She's not bad like you think. She won't hurt you." Ron said

"How to find her?" Rufus said with a shrug and a raised eyebrow. Or where he should have had one anyway.

"She lives in the woods on the outskirts of the west side of town. I know you can do it little buddy. I love you Rufus." Ron then held out his fist towards Rufus. Rufus pounded it and Ron smiled before blacking out.

_Shego _

"Where in the hell is he? He hasn't even called." Shego was growing impatient. What kind of man spends a load of money on jewelry then doesn't even try to cash in on those brownie points? He should be wanting to spend every day with his "_beautiful__ and perfect" _girlfriend. Maybe he realized what a repulsive freak she was.

"_No, Ron wouldn't do that to me." _Shego had a lot of self doubt, but she had no doubt in her mind about how he felt about her. He would not just desert her. Even aside from what he said last time he was here, she had confirmation of how he felt when he literally couldn't lie. He was the only person she trusted in years.

She usually didn't resort to this since it was creepy even by villain standards, but she was growing concerned about his well being. She hacked into the schools security camera system. He was easy enough to spot with his cute gigantic ears. The school didn't have cameras on every single hall but it was pretty well covered. Sheila fast forwarded to the end of the day since nothing major happened so he wasn't kidnapped or anything.

After rewinding and looking for a few minutes she noticed something odd "That's weird, it doesn't show him ever leaving. He didn't even leave with the after school crowd." She then had a thought "_Wait….It can't be."_ There was only one logical explanation.

He never left.

* * *

Shego hurried to the school on her hovercraft as quickly as possible. If she was right he might be seriously hurt, or worse.

After picking the lock she started lightly jogging through the halls. The school was massive but she would not be discouraged. She had to find him. She started remembering the layout a bit from the cameras and the last few halls she saw Ron. She jumped into a fighting stance when she heard a stupid bird clock in the background. She rolled her eyes and continued on.

Shego started slowing down, he had to be in one of these halls. She started hearing some breathing and….squeaking? Ron. She wanted to blast through the door with every fiber of her being but didn't want the door to hit him in the face. Shego decided to melt the doorknob like it was butter.

Rufus started to smell the metal melt and was squeaking and celebrating. He though his friend would die in here. When the door flew open he almost had a little heart attack. Then he remembered Ron's words and slowly approached her leg, hugging it. Kim hadn't come to save them, Shego did.

"Thank you Shego." Rufus said

Shego barely understood what the molerat said but it sounded like a thanks. She smirked at him causing him to flinch. _"_You're welcome little sidekick. How long have you been in here?"

"Three days." Rufus said while holding up three fingers to make sure she understood.

Shego's pale green skin grew even paler before she asked "How much has he eaten?"

Rufus was too distraught to say anything and just kneaded his paws together.

Shego judged by the little guy's reaction he hadn't eaten at all. "Stay on my shoulder and hang onto my hair." She commanded

Rufus didn't understand why but did what she said. She threw Ron over her shoulder and started sprinting to the hovercraft. Every second mattered. He didn't weigh much at all to her given her powers. Rufus hung on for dear life.

* * *

"Is he going to be ok?" Shego asked the doctor, nearly in tears.

She had decided against carrying him in as herself, she used a holo disguise and put him in a wheelchair. It would look very strange for a five feet nine inch woman to lift a muscular guy as large as Ron like nothing.

"He's going to be fine miss," The doctor flicked through the notes on his clipboard "Goh. He's lucky you got to him when you did. I don't think he would have lasted another day."

Shego was happy Ron was alive. She smiled gently while brushing his cheek. She heard the doctor but wasn't fully listening. Once she got him into some light she could she how gaunt he looked. She never wanted to see him in this state again. She was going to kill whoever put him in there.

The doctor let her have a moment then continued "We're going to monitor him tonight while pumping him with liquids. His blood pressure is a little low and he has a fever as well." He then left the room. He knew better than to try to separate a partner from bedside.

Shego pulled up a chair and held his hand.

Rufus crawled off her shoulder onto the bed and tried to think of a way to cheer Shego up. She had saved them, especially Ron. He thought she might like some of the words Ron said. "Ron said you deserve love."

Shego couldn't make out exactly what he said beyond something about Ron, love, and her. That couldn't be right, could it? She gave Rufus a pat and gripped Ron's hand tighter.

Ron began to stir. Then he opened his eyes. He looked at the window and saw it was morning. Wait, the closet doesn't have a window. He turned and saw a woman sitting next to him. "_Who is this woman?" _He thought he might have slipped into the hallucination stage of dehydration but when he looked around he began to notice it was a hospital. He didn't feel completely like the living dead anymore so that confirms it.

"Who are….." Ron was going to ask who she was until she saw her eyes and how relieved she was he was awake. He was weak, but he had just enough strength to pull her into a deep hug. "Thank you Sheila."

She smirked as she hugged him. She wanted to mess with him when he woke up but her eyes betrayed her. "_Guess my figure isn't the only thing he noticed." _ She really didn't care if he only recognized her by her figure. She was just glad he was awake.

"Can you talk?" Shego said, pulling away with a happy tear coming down her cheek. She held his hand gently

"Yes." Ron said, smiling back as much as he could muster.

"Who did this to you?" She said, her face curling into a frown. Ron was right, she was not a murderer. Now seemed like an excellent time to start though.

Ron looked away from her to the foot of the bed. Rufus was curled up sleeping. "Don't bother Shego."

"Who?" Shego said. Her tone was a lot more dangerous. She needed to do this. It was becoming harder to control her powers due to how angry she was. She would never burn Ron though.

"It was Kim. She locked me in by accident." Ron's face was blank

"How…..Why?" Shego's anger was temporarily put aside for confusion

"I think she didn't want me to embarrass her in front of her boyfriend and didn't know the door would lock." Ron's voice became increasingly monotone as he spoke. He had three days in an almost pitch black room to think about the entire situation.

"I'm sorry. That's one hell of a mistake." Shego was angry, but knew he wouldn't like it if he just went and broke his best friend's jaw. She could do nothing. It was an accident. She just looked down. One hand clenching into a fist while the other remained firmly on his.

"This actually happened before." Ron said, gritting his teeth.

"What happened?" Shego got the feeling he needed to vent.

"I convinced her to ask a guy out. She was hiding in a closet like a scared kid. Kim possible can do anything, except flirt." He paused for a second to let Shego laugh "When I tried asking for a ride to the dance she slammed the closet door in my face. I was stuck in there for hours. I was lucky a janitor heard me after the dance and let me out."

Shego felt his grip grow tighter on her hand. "I never noticed any bad blood between you two though."

"I forgave her. I thought that was just an accident, maybe she just reacted in the moment. Maybe she thought there wasn't a lock." Ron said, feeling like his blood was going to boil.

"And now?" Shego said, actually curious as to where he was going with this. They were best friends, they worked through everything from the little she saw and overheard on their missions.

"I think she considers me an embarrassment. Maybe it's subconscious. I don't know and I don't care."

"You don't care even if it really was an accident?" Shego thought being locked in the closet was bad, fucked up even, and he could have died. At the end of the day though it just seemed like a terrible mistake on Kim's part.

Ron chuckled a bit "Even if it was a mistake she had three days to think about it. She didn't even think to look for me."

"That's….true." She was surprised Kimmie hadn't come running within twenty four hours. How close could you be to someone if you don't think about them for three days?

"Do you understand how many things had to go wrong for me to be stuck in there for three days? Even something little like Kim and Wade giving me a communicator could have kept me from almost dying." Ron was almost shaking in rage. They said he couldn't be trusted with one. "I'm just the sidekick, the buffoon, the comic relief she carries around. I'm not important enough to get my own stuff,"

"Are you joking? Even the last time you all beat Drakken and I wouldn't have gone as well without you there. You kept me busy so your molerat could hit the button." Shego placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb until he leaned into her hand.

"When even her nemesis can see it but she can't that's a problem." He said

"She would have to be a real buffoon to not realize how useful you are." She made sure to look him dead in the eyes. He needed to know that someone valued him. That someone cared about him. That someone…."_Oh god it's only been a few days and I'm in love with him_."

* * *

Not sure how much overlap there is with my other stories but I did want to apologize for the slow updates. I had a family member die within the last month then my guinea pig died in my hands last week. Not really in a great creative space in my head most of the time. I will try to post the next hidden affections chapter in a few days though.


	5. My Sheila

Kim practically skipped into school on Tuesday. She was on cloud nine. Josh had taken her to his parent's lake house for the weekend. Aside from the usual more amorous activities it was simply serene. Usually when she's out in a forest it's to track down some lab entrance so she doesn't really pay attention to her surroundings beyond searching for danger. She already missed the sound of the birds, how the sky looked away from the city, and the smells. She really couldn't put it into words. That was probably Josh's plan though, to help take her mind off of her troubles and responsibility. She didn't completely pay attention until a piece of paper fell from her locker. It had Ron's handwriting.

The sheet read: "_Please don't try to find me right now. I'll be back at school in a few days. I'm….not really in a great place mentally to say the least and I just need some time away from you, __and everyone else__. Don't try to contact me."_

"That's kind of succinct for Ron." she muttered quietly to herself. After she reread it and fully processed what he said another thought crossed her mind. "_What's his damage?" _What could she have possibly done that would make him not want to talk to her for days? Back when he was at camp wannaweep he needed someone to talk to every day. Usually both his parents and her.

With Josh not on her mind she was paying more attention to her surroundings, where she was standing felt slightly more spacious that normal. She looked around and the closet door caught her eye. She almost glossed over it until she noticed the doorknob, or where there should be one. Mr. Barkin was doing his normal morning patrol of the halls so she stopped him to ask, he usually had his foot in everything around here.

"Hello Mr. Barkin." She slapped on a sweet innocent smile

"Hello Ms. Possible, How are you and….Where's Stoppable?" They were usually joined at the hip if her boyfriend wasn't around

"Oh...uh, he got injured on a mission. He will be back in a few days." She made up on the spot, whatever it was seemed pretty serious

"That's too bad. Tell him I hope he gets well soon." Mr Barkin shook his head in silence for a moment. Most people thought he hated Stoppable, in truth he just knew he had untapped potential he was seemingly ignoring or unaware of.

Kim got his attention again before he started walking away "I know it's probably not a huge deal but what's the status on that door? It's missing a knob."

"Oh that?" he pointed a thumb at it "Some hooligan broke it off and did god knows what with it since we can't find it. Then defecated in a bucket. It was a disgusting and terrible prank. Don't worry about it, door will be fixed by tomorrow." He saw Ms. Possible furrowing her brow but before he could press further he saw some idiots running through the hall after each other "HEY! No running in the halls! This isn't a playground!" Mr. Barkin went to snatch them up and give them some discipline,

Kim found the whole thing kind of weird. Their school wasn't perfect but people didn't usually do things like that. She thought back to the note. The last thing she remembered talking about with Ron was…."No," _this can't be happening_ "No, no, no."

He had to break himself out of the closet. He was in there long enough that he had to go in a bucket. Kim wasn't one to use expletives lightly, but only one word was crossing her mind right now. She buried her face into her hands and put her head on her locker then screamed.

"FUCK!"

She got a few awkward stares but most people didn't hear her. She wasn't paying attention either way. Kim pulled open her locker and called Wade.

"Hey Kim what's..." He looked at her, her face was some mix between crying and determined that was honestly a little creepy "What's going on?"

She dropped everything on him. How she locked Ron in the closet, how he could have been in there for days, how the knob was gone, and the note.

"Yeah Kim, that's all kinds of bad."

"Bad? This is terrible! I have to find him! Now! I have to apologize! I have to..."

Wade cut her off "You should give him some space."

Kim looked at him as if what he said was as ridiculous as asking her to choke a baby "Give him space? GIVE HIM SPACE!? I have to apologized. I messed up way big, I have to make it up to him now." Kim was yanking at her hair

Wade tried to speak objectively instead of getting sucked into the panic "Kim, you don't know how Ron feels. You said his note was straight to the point and told you exactly what he was thinking. We have no idea how long he was in the closet or what his state of mind is. It probably is best to let sleeping dogs lie. If you push it too fast he could just end the friendship out of anger. He's probably very hurt and angry."

"So you won't help me track him down?"

Wade sighed "No Kim." Then hung up the call.

Kim put her back to the locker and slid to the ground. Wade was right. She again placed her hands over her mouth to muffle it and screamed "FUCK!"

* * *

_Ron and Shego _

Ron was finally "healthy" enough to be released from the hospital on Friday night. He was still quite weak but was told he should be back to normal in a few days. He just needs to eat, drink liquids, and rest. Shego let him know how things would go as soon as they stepped out of the hospital.

"You're staying with me."

Ron not wanting to be presumptuous said "Nah I can take care of myself. It's fine Sheila, you probably have better things to do than take care of a sick pathetic someone like me."

Shego lifted him by his shirt one handed "You. Are. Staying. With. Me."

"Hehe, yeah I'm staying with you." he laughed nervously. He knew she wouldn't attack him. The pain and anger on her face hurt him though. "My B, I didn't realize you cared so much."

She pulled him closer until they were nose to nose "You're an idiot. If I didn't care I wouldn't have stayed by your side the entire time you were in there. The only time I left you was to deliver your stupid note. By the way, you should have let her wonder what happened to you. She didn't even deserve to know you were okay."

Ron found it weird that they were currently having this conversation while his legs were dangling. She finally noticed and placed him back on the ground. Thankfully no one saw her ridiculous display of strength. They started walking down to the hovercraft.

"I'm beyond angry but she's still my friend. I think anyway. I was mainly concerned she'd come looking for me and see you."

Shego did a breathy laugh through her nose "What's Kimmie going to do? Get knocked out?"

"Tell Wade you injured and brainwashed me and hunt me down relentlessly until she _rescues_ me from your evil grasp"

They were stepping on the hovercraft and beginning to fly to her place. "Yes. My soft, sensual, _evil_ grasp that you couldn't possibly get away from." she said in a sultry tone

Ron walked behind her while she was steering and grabbed her waist while placing his head on her shoulder "Yes, I have no escape from it." He lightly kissed her neck "Not that I'd ever want to."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Ron just wanted to enjoy the feeling and warmth of Sheila against him. Sheila was trying her best to not make the ride bumpy since she still thought he must feel incredibly weak. Usually she was just using one of these as a getaway vehicle so comfort was not a priority.

When they made it to her place Ron immediately asked "So where do you want me to sleep? You probably don't have a guest room since you don't have guests."

Sheila looked at him like he was an idiot but the thought process was simple to her "Where do you think you're sleeping?"

"The couch? It's a little small but I'll be fine"

"My bed. I need to watch you." She held his hand in hers and stroked it with her thumb "Rufus can take the couch though, and he can have all the cheese he can eat." She giggled at how quickly he skittered out of Ron's pocket to the fridge. Little traitor.

"Uh, are you sure? Aren't you afraid I'll try something funny? I'm fine sleeping on the couch, really. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"One, I'm perfectly fine with you trying something funny. you're the one who said you wanted to get to know me and not my body."

Ron could already see where this was headed

"And two, I'm more comfortable when I'm near you if anything. You're the only man to ever treat me like this. I can lift you with one hand with no issue but you still treat me like your precious little lily flower."

"While both of those points are true, I don't want to hurt you Sheila."

They had further back and forth for another minute. Ron wanted to stay on the couch to give Shego the proper space and be a gentleman. Shego wanted to watch him in her bed and really didn't care what he grabbed or when he grabbed it. So they compromised and she threw him into her bed two minutes later against his will.

"You know you don't have to keep dragging me around like that, you can just say I don't have a choice and I will get the hint." She didn't really throw him hard at all, but it was the principle of the matter.

"Hmm, you're right. I could do that. This is so much more fun though." She said with a grin "Now get comfortable lover boy, your _beautiful and perfect _ girlfriend is going to do her nightly ritual before bed. If you need to do anything there's an extra bathroom down the hall I never use." She then walked into the master bathroom

Ron guessed that her suggestion about him getting ready for bed was another non optional thing and hit the shower. Luckily he had the presence of mind to have her grab him some clothes so he wasn't wearing a gown when he left the hospital. Unfortunately he did not have the presence of mind to ask for pajamas, even though in truth he didn't really wear any most of the time. After he hopped out of the shower he decided with was likely a non issue since she said the only person with sexual hangups was him and slipped into his boxers and a tank top and went back to bed.

Sheila smirked when she heard him come back to the bed, she had been waiting to tease him. She waited about a minute to not make it seem too convenient then stepped out in her lacy bra and panties. The way his eyes almost bulged out of his head was priceless.

"Whoops I forgot to bring something to wear to the bathroom with me. My bad." She said with a slight smirk. If he was paying any attention at all he could tell she was teasing him, but she knew his brain wouldn't be working right now. By all appearances something else was using the blood that should be flowing to his brain.

Ron was frozen. He knew her body would be great because of her skin tight suit, but his mind did not do her proper justice. She was toned, slender, and curvy in all the right places. Finally after a few seconds he managed to look at her face and saw her smile growing while looking at….oh god.

He shifted his arm over his lower region in a terrible attempt to hide it then finally sputtered out "It-It's no problem, I'm just a guest here."

Sheila sashayed over to her dresser and bent over, distinctly aware of Ron's eyes on her. She acted as if she was having trouble picking out a shirt to tease him for a couple of extra seconds.

Ron's mind was flicking between blankness and thinking he is the luckiest man this side of the cosmos. Her butt was actually held in by her suit so the view he had was hotter than her plasma. Sadly she picked out a shirt a few seconds later and slipped it on. He tried pretending he didn't just stare at her with such ridiculous intensity, but her grin let him know she was well aware of the affect she was having upon him.

She decided to roll with an over-sized T shirt. Sheila judged that by how he dresses he values comfort over aesthetics, so the giant shirt hanging half off her shoulder with a bra strap showing was perfect. His face again told her she judged correctly. As one final tease she acted as if she was doing a sort of before bed yawn stretch and arched her back in a feline esque fashion.

Ron couldn't take her teasing anymore "You're going to be the death of me Sheila."

She finally slid into bed under her black and green comforter with him and said "Yes, that was my evil scheme all along. We both know I don't like to get my hands dirty with murder, so I decided to kill you by making your heart burst with excitement. Before this weekend if over you will be no more. I'm sorry Ronnie."

Ron's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the sarcasm, she didn't get to see it for long before she flicked off the nightstand lamp though.

_Late night_

Shego was unable to sleep so she just stared at Ron intently while laying on her side. There was just enough light in the room to make out his features. She had no idea how long he had been sleeping but it seemed like a couple of hours. Hospital beds really suck the soul out of you. She had been running her fingers through his hair for a while and luckily he hadn't noticed.

A million thoughts were running through her mind. She remembered the molerat saying Ron loved her when they first came to the hospital. Did she hear him correctly? She was actually nervous about this. Sheila had never really been loved before outside of what seemed like familial obligation at best, then seemingly out of nowhere he loves her unconditionally despite her being a violent criminal. One that had harmed him several times.

Thinking about the pain she caused him made her lips curl downward. She hadn't seen him shirtless yet but through all of their battles she knew he probably had a few scars and burns as a result of her. She started looking a bit depressed until surprisingly Ron grabbed her butt and waist and pulled her into a deep cuddle.

"My Sheila" He said groggily, clearly still sleeping

That made her perk right back up. Waking Ron was a gentleman, sleeping Ron knew exactly what he wanted. She would make it up to him, she had to.

Their faces were now inches apart and Sheila couldn't restrain herself. Just one light peck, then rest. Except when she tried pulling away he wouldn't let her, then his lips began moving on their own.

After a few seconds Ron finally let her pull away and said "What's wrong Sheila?"

"It's nothing, it's stupid. Go back to sleep baby"

His eyes popped right open at those words, he looked into her eyes deeply "Nothing concerning you is stupid, tell me so I can help you rest."

Well, that made her heart nearly flutter out of her chest "D-Do you love me?"

"That's keeping you up? Of course I do. Why else would I have gone through all this?" He then kissed her nose and moved his head deeper into the pillow

Sheila rolled her eyes. She could have been sleeping hours ago and he just said it like it was no big deal.

"Hey what's this stress ball thing in my hand? You brought one to bed?" Ron started squeezing it and feeling the texture, he then looked at her face and saw a gigantic smile forming.

"I didn't know you needed me that bad Ronnie, I'll get as close as you want." She held back a laugh, waiting for his cute state of panic

Normally he would have gotten flustered, started sputtering, and moved away. He was too tired for that now though. His girlfriend was fine moving at whatever pace he wanted. He needed to accept that. He just rolled onto his back while maintaining his hold on her assets. Ron assumed he did the right thing when he heard her hum in contentment while laying on his chest.

* * *

Sheila heard the telltale signs of her communicator beeping in the morning. In true Drakken fashion he stole the design of the Kimmunicator and put his own slight spin on it. Even for a villain he truly had no shame.

She begrudgingly slid out of Ron's grip and read the message. Something about another stupid operation that was likely to fail horribly. She shot back a few texts trying to get him to postpone until Monday or something but he was clearly desperate since he offered her quadruple pay. Sorry Ronnie, Shego has to head to work.


	6. My idiot

Be sure to read the ending note for an update on my original work and information on how to support me!

* * *

"Shego! This plan is my most brilliant yet!"

"Uh huh." She listened as he prattled on about a machine to mass produce mind control shampoo or something while doing her nails. She kept thinking about Ron waiting at home for her. And how amazing it felt when he finally seemed to just relax and go with the flow. Despite being a young man he didn't get nearly and gropey as he expected while they were in bed. He was gentle and sweet.

"Shego are you listening?" Dr. Drakken was tapping his foot staring at her.

"Oh sure Dr. D. Sounds great. It's your best idea yet." She decided to sate his ego so she could go back to daydreaming.

"Yes Shego! Thank you. You finally acknowledge my brilliant mind. Now as I was saying..." Drakken went into detail on how the machine worked and what his plan was after it started working.

Shego took one look at his plan and saw all the holes in it but decided against trying to tell him about them. Not like he would listen anyway. He just saw her as the muscle, his sidekick, the brawn to his brain. After a sigh her mind slipped back to Ron. Maybe she could ask him if he felt the same way with Kimmie. Speaking of which, she heard an annoying little voice behind her.

"Drakken, this is literally your worst idea ever. I don't even know why I showed up." Kim said, rolling her eyes

Drakken made an overdramatic sad face "That's not true...right Shego?"

She decided for once to spare his feelings because of the puppy dog eyes "It was a great plan Dr. D, don't know what she's talking about."

After he perked up and regained his confidence he spoke again "Thank you Shego. Now, crush KIM POSSIBLE!"

"_I really should not help his ego." _She thought. Shego lunged at Kim and they did their usual dance but it didn't hold the usual excitement. Fighting was the only thing she loved almost as much as Ron yet she's stuck here, chasing this scurrying little rat.

"_She seems off today." _Kim thought to herself, she figured she would have a bit more trouble that usual without Ron as a distraction but it almost seemed too easy.

"What's wrong Shego? Trouble in paradise?" She then flipped over Shego and kicked both feet into her back, mainly to be annoying.

"Me? I'm better than ever. Where's your little sidekick? Seems like you're the one with trouble in paradise." She then tried an axe kick for fun but Kim parried it, a shame really.

"Ron isn't here. It doesn't matter. We both know I'm the main attraction anyway." She tried to enziguri Shego but was blocked, Shego threw her into a wall. Ow. Luckily she tucked her head.

"Main attraction Kimmie? Please. You wouldn't even win half the time without him."

"I seem to be doing just fine now. If anything it's easier without him here." She said as she dodged a punch that left a crater in the concrete wall where her head previously was.

Shego stood frozen. "_Easier without him? She's the main attraction? __Who does she think she is?" _She really tried to remain calm, to not hurt Kim and possibly herself. For Ron. It just wasn't happening though.

Kim watched Shego's plasma grow up her arm, she never did this before….and she could see why.

Shego was wincing in pain but when she looked at Kim she snarled. She fired a plasma blast at Kim, throwing her rage with it. It left a person sized hole where she had just jumped from. She fired off a few more that began to damage the lab.

"Shego maybe you should calm down." Drakken fiddled with his fingers, then shrunk when Shego glared at him with an animalistic growl, arms flaring. He began to shrink away to a hovercraft "O-on second thought why don't you take a few days off. Paid leave of course." He then ran away.

"_She's lost it._" Kim thought. The damage to the lab had gotten ridiculous. Almost every machine was trashed. At this point she didn't even know if she needed to foil the evil scheme. She had seen Shego get irritated before, a lot of the time actually, she had never seen her this angry though.

"Shego you're going to bring the building down on both of us!" Kim tried reasoning with her but she just wasn't hearing it. She was gone. "_I don't even think she'd care if she hurt herself at this point."_ Her only option was to try to reach the self destruct button and escape.

Kim flipped and vaulted over a series of giant plasma blasts, knowing if she screwed up once she would be seriously injured at the very least. She was close to the button, after she pressed it she could leave Shego to whatever weird tantrum she was throwing today. Dodging one final blast she pressed it with a sigh of relief. She had relaxed too soon though.

Shego hit the wall next to her, metal jutted from the wall and smacked her in the back of the head. The world went black. She saw Shego approaching her downed form as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Ron had finished cooking a few minutes ago and was just waiting for Sheila. Villainy wasn't exactly a nine to five job so he cooked dinner a little late. He was excited when he heard the front door open but was brought down when he looked upon her form. Rufus let out gasp before running up and petting her leg.

"Sheila….what happened?" Her hair was frazzled, her suit had burn marks, especially on her arms, and she looked drained, she was practically limping through the door. "Come here, sit down, now."

"Since when do you tell me what to do Ron?" She joked, but they both knew she needed to rest.

"What happened?" He didn't bother laughing or joking back.

"The usual. Kimmie showed up, base blew up." She sunk back into the couch and let out a deep breath

Ron balled his fists "Kim did this to you!? That's terrible! She never went this far before."

"That's...not exactly what happened."

"Huh? What did happen then?"

"You know how fights between us go. She runs, I chase, we talk smack. The usual." She drooped her head in shame and thought "_This is going to be so embarrassing." _

"Uh huh" He nodded while following along and rubbing her knee.

"Well, she said something about it being easier to fight me without you and that she was the main attraction." She noticed Ron had no reaction and after a few seconds said "That kind of talk doesn't surprise you at all?"

"Well, in context she has no way of knowing I'm with you. She was probably saying you were not a challenge, not insulting me."

"I'll take your word for it."

He stroked her hair a few times while maintaining his gaze "Sheila, that does not tell me how this happened."

"I may have lost control of my temper when she insulted you, and I may have nearly blown up the lab no self destruct needed."

"Wait," his eyes went doe like after his thought "you're saying you did this to yourself?"

"Yes. My powers at least on some level are linked to my emotions. If I get too angry and don't maintain control the plasma tends to become too much and begins to burn me, even though I'm resistant to it." She raised an arm for emphasis "As you can see the physical tradeoff for more destructive power isn't worth it."

Ron gingerly took her hand and arm and checked it over. He wasn't a doctor or anything but he had seen and been through his own fair share of burns. They looked to be second degree, a few patches were charred in a worse manner.

"We need to get you to a hospital. I'll call in a favor, I'll find someone. I'm not leaving you like this. I'll drag you out myself even if you don't want to go."

Shego cocked her head and smiled "Ron, I'll be fine. I'm not normal, remember?"

"I don't see what your normalcy or lack thereof has anything to do with this Sheila."

"I heal faster than a normal person. I'll be back to normal in a day or two."

"I'm not leaving your side until you're back to one hundred percent." His tone held no room for argument

Shego let out a breathy laugh "And I was the one who was supposed to be watching you."

He chuckled to himself at her side comment then paused "What happened to Kim? If you were that angry I'm doubting she got out unscathed."

Shego had the most awkward smile imaginable on her face "Well, she kind of got knocked out after she hit the self destruct button."

"You didn't…."

After rolling her eyes she went on "No, I didn't. Even though I wanted to. You have no idea how badly I wanted to. I dragged her to an area outside the blast radius."

"You left a teenage girl in god knows what country on the ground unconscious?" Ron was appalled

"I called her little nerd friend on her communicator, told him to call her a ride, then left."

Ron let out a sigh of relief

"What's wrong? Thought you made a mistake and were dating real evil?" She said

"No, just a woman scorned. I'm surprised you didn't hurt her worse honestly. I knew I made the right choice."

"Are you calling me soft Stoppable?" Sheila tried to be intimidating, she knew it failed when he kissed her nose.

"I'm calling you the woman I love. Now lets get these wrapped up." Ron lightly took her hands even though she winced, and lead her to the bathroom. He hated that she still felt the need to try to act tough around him. She was tough, but she was more than that. He put some alcohol on a pad and hoped she wasn't flinchy.

"I'm sorry Sheila."

"Just do it."

She hissed as he wiped all of her open wounds. Stupid, caring, gentle, sweet Stoppable. After he was done cleaning the wounds he began wrapping them. "How do you know how to do this anyway? This is one of the best wraps I've had."

Ron smiled "Kim's mom taught me. She's one of the world's best brain surgeons but she still had to get the basics down first like everyone else. When we started going on more dangerous missions than the local small time stuff she made us both learn basic to intermediate first aid."

"Guess you and her family are pretty close."

"Yea. I love them too, especially the tweebs. I almost feel like a part of their family at times. Then I go home and remember I have a family, they just don't care about me or what I want." Ron looked at the pain in her face "What's wrong, did I wrap it too tight?"

"All these burns and the most painful thing I've experienced tonight is hearing you talk about your life. "

He scratched his head "Oh uh, sorry. I forget sometimes that my life and living situation isn't really normal by most standards."

"Don't be sorry, I want to know whatever causes you to feel pain. You don't have to hide it like you do from everyone else. I believe someone told me that once." She said with a smirk

"Ready for bed?"

"Well, I want us to go to my room but I didn't want to sleep yet. Something has been bugging me since the ride home."

Ron put his fingers under his chin as if he was deep in thought "Weird, I like it."

Shego was nervous as they stepped down the hall. She had no idea why really. Logically she knows what's under there. Seeing it is completely different though. When they got to her room she took a seat and motioned for him to as well.

"So what is it Sheila?"

"So you got to see what I'm like when I'm injured today."

"Right?" He said confusedly

"Well, I want to see your scars." she continued when she saw him tense up "So you can buy me a ten thousand dollar necklace but you won't take off your shirt?"

He shook his head as if he was scolding himself "When you put it that way it is kind of silly, but trust me. If you love me as much as you say you do then you don't want to see them."

"I asked didn't I?" She placed a lightly wrapped hand on his leg "Look, I'm not going to be able to sleep well if I think you don't trust me enough to show your pain."

"That's a terrible card to pull Sheila, but fine."

"You're so easy." she teased.

Ron stood up and rolled his eyes, then turned around. He didn't want to see her face when she looked at him. He began pulling off his shirts.

She saw a nasty scar on the lower left side of his back. It didn't stop there though, oh how she wished it did. They were everywhere. She was about to ask how but the more she looked the worse it became. His body was like an abstract art of scars.

"Sheila?"

She shook her head back into reality "Yea…..yea I'm fine." She lightly traced over a few of the scars with her unwrapped fingers. She was glad she had the foresight to double layer the gloves now. "Turn around."

"Sheila…."

"Turn. Around."

He sighed and did as was requested of him. He had seen or felt most of them a million times, he never showed anyone else the scars though.

"Damn…." Sheila said it in a soft tone, not particularly speaking to Ron or herself. He had a giant scar that went diagonally from his right hip to his left shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm not as agile as Kim and I'm clumsy." He spoke but given her face he knew she wasn't really listening. She just kept tracing his scars over and over again. "Sheila."

She kissed his chest to let him know she was listening. On some level she was, on another she was in a minor state of shock. "How?"

"For which one?"

She just decided to pick at random "left shoulder to mid back."

"Didn't duck fast enough, got hit with some scrap as a base blew up behind me."

"Lower right back."

"I think a henchman hit me with an electric rod a bit too hard."

"Chest."

He looked towards the floor. "Sheila you don't want me to…."

She narrowed her eyes "Chest."

"I took a plasma blast for Kim. You probably didn't notice since you were running away. It looks worse than it is. Don't worry about it. No big."

Sheila traced her fingers on it for a few seconds then spoke "Why do you love me?"

"Why? I swear I told you on our first date."

"I hurt you. I've hurt you so many times. What in the hell is wrong with you. Why me? This probably isn't even the only scar from me." She huffed when she saw him turn away slightly. That confirmed it.

He straightened up and looked her in the eye. "Look, that's not the point. I don't care what you did to me in the past on the job. I only care what you do now."

Sheila turned away and began crying "You're so stupid."

Ron pulled her into a deep hug from behind and nuzzled his cheek into her hair. "I know. I'm stupid."

"You're an idiot."

"I know." He brushed her hair over her shoulder so he could kiss her cheek.

"But you're my idiot."

"I know."

* * *

I actually had the beginning of this chapter planned for a while but I wasn't sure how to end it. I came up with it on the spot. I hope it turned out well and that you enjoyed the fluff...and Shego's rage.

So I did create a pa t reon and I posted the first 3 chapters of the heart of the dragon story there publicly, link is in my profile or the bottom of this page.. If you enjoy it I wouldn't hate the support. I love writing. It's one of the first things I've actually enjoyed in my life. I am also posting teasers for future fanfic chapters and stories there as I write them. Depending on the story it could be three days, could be a month.

pa t reon dot com(forward slash)CrowJones


	7. This Tanks

Kim was walking to school. She told Josh she wasn't really in the mood for company due to how her mission turned out and he understood. First she hurts Ron to the point that he wouldn't speak to her for a week, then she gets knocked out by Shego. She had no idea what Shego's malfunction was, she destroyed Drakken's machine herself during the mission. Did a boyfriend break up with her or something? She was off her game in the beginning before she became a human nuke.

She knew the comet gave Shego extra powers but she could swear she saw some flesh burning on her arm, she just didn't seem to care. Going on more missions solo to face Shego could be dangerous for both her and Shego. How do you safely fight someone that doesn't care how much they get hurt as long as they hurt you? It had been on her mind for the better part of the night, what could she have done to make Shego that mad? Then if she was that mad why would she go out of her way to drag her from a collapsing building then call wade for her? Wade said she still looked royally pissed so she probably didn't have a last minute change of heart.

Kim let out a loud groan of frustration before she entered the school and went to her locker. She was pretty zoned out still but when she did a passive look around she saw a mess of blonde hair down the hall. She could have sworn it was Ron. She wanted badly to run over and check but she stopped herself. Not only would she blow the cover she gave for Ron if she was wrong, but everyone would also realize she had no idea at all where he was. If it was him she would see him in second period.

* * *

It was almost the end of second period and now she was sure Ron was back, except she had no way of gauging his emotional state since he hadn't even looked in her direction. She knew what she did was totally tweaked but him being angry at her would be better than him being completely apathetic. At least she would know he still cared about her. She sighed and looked at the clock, the bell would ring any minute then she could talk to him. Surprisingly Barkin spoke up, usually he said nothing while they were doing in class assignments.

"Don't be late tomorrow, there's an important school assembly. You will get to skip your first class so that should be enough incentive. I know some of you," He made a point of looking at Ron. "tend to skip these, don't."

She was surprised when Ron didn't make a joke or shrink into his chair. Although she had no time to register it since the bell rang. She rushed to grab him as soon as they were outside the classroom door.

"Ron are we….good? You haven't called in a week and you haven't said anything to me all day." She looked at his eyes and felt her mood dampen. They looked cold and dead.

"We're about as good as we can be right now Kim."

"_Ouch." _"Ron, I know you're probably steaming mad and you have every right to be but can we talk? Or even if you don't want to talk can you at least listen? There's a lot I've been wanting to say since...the accident."

Ron saw her avoiding it and turned slightly annoyed. He held his tongue for now though. He stared at her in a way that conveyed that he expected her to continue talking.

"The ten minutes between class isn't going to be enough time and we don't really have the proper amount of privacy so can I just meet you after school at bueno nacho? Whatever you want I'll pay for it." She looked at the ground and lowered her voice due to her somber mood. "You don't have to stay after twenty minutes if you don't want to."

Kim felt his eyes on her, the seconds spent waiting for an answer felt like an eternity. He simply said "I'll see you later Kim." and walked away.

_Bueno Nacho_

"_I'll see you later Kim." _His words hung in her mind. Was it a confirmation of them meeting now or was it him saying he didn't feel like seeing her that soon but would at a later date? She had already been here for fifteen minutes. If this was his form of torturing her she deserved it, and worse. Luckily that didn't seem to be the case since he soon came through the door. She expected him to stop at the counter but he completely disregarded it. His eyes remained trained on her as he took his seat on the booth opposite of her, Judging by his expression he expected her to start talking, soon.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry that….that happened."

Ron tapped a finger loudly on the table which surprised her then spoke. "If you're really serious about this I want you to call it what it is. You almost killed me."

His patience seemed quite limited but that was more than she expected to get after what she did. "I apologize for almost killing you. I shouldn't have thrown you in there to begin with, and I definitely should have checked up on you at some point within the three days that you were likely locked in there. I know there's nothing I can ever do to make up for what I did, but..." She pulled out a techy looking watch. "I can start with this."

"You're hinging your bets on a watch saving our friendship? That's actually kind of insulting."

"It's not just a normal watch."

She turned on the screen and a menu of sorts popped up. "It's a ronnunicator."

That actually surprised him a little. "Why? Wade gives all the new stuff to you. I'm not important enough to get anything."

"We figured if you were angry at me for putting you there, you were probably angry at Wade for not giving you anything that could possibly get you out or let you call for help. This will make sure that doesn't happen again."

Ron looked the watch over and his mood lightened slightly. Very slightly. "That's very thoughtful Kim. Thank you."

She noticed he was still calling her by her name instead of her nickname, which means he was still pissed. "I know its kind of late and probably a slap in the face that you almost had to die for Wade to stop treating you like a child but I don't know what else to do."

"Kim."

His harsh tone caused her to jump and meet his eye. "Yes?"

"You don't get it."

"What don't I get? I tried to think about what I could do to fix this and this was the closest I could get. I feel terrible."

Ron chuckled to himself. "Exactly. You're thinking about how this event made you feel and not how it made me feel. I obviously had a lot of time to think in those three days. Did you ever think about why Wade won't give me anything?"

"Uh, I think he said something about you being clumsy and him working too hard to have his tech end up lost or broken?"

"Perfect example. He sees you as the actual hero and I'm just along for the ride. I'm inconsequential in the long run. You never corrected him on that. Or the media. Or our classmates. A lot of people are convinced you just bring me along for the ride and I don't actually do anything."

Kim reached across the table and grabbed his hand, her eyes were beginning to get watery. "What can I do to fix this Ron? Anything."

"It's nothing dramatic. I just want to be your partner on our missions from now on. This time for real."

"What do you mean?"

"True partners. Full credit, full responsibilities. I'm not a child you have to babysit, I'm supposed to be your best friend."

"Deal."

Ron held out his hand and they shook on it. However he gave her a stern warning. "I want you to think about what a real partner truly is, don't just say it then put things back to normal. Otherwise I'm just going to assume you don't care and we will be done."

"I understand."

A few seconds later Ron was out the door. She didn't really take it too hard since it was his first day back after she almost killed him, she was surprised he didn't drop a piano on her or something. She also noticed he didn't even bother thinking about the one thing he loved most in the world. Nacos. At least things were kinda back to normal.

_Shego's Place_

Ron was emotionally drained. It took all he had to remain calm and reasonable earlier. It was his hope that Sheila could help calm him down. Although he wasn't sure if she was exactly the comforting type. She mainly seemed to derive please from teasing him with her amazing, curvy, soft, pale. "Damn." Ron accepted his preemptive defeat as he crashed onto her couch.

"You're supposed to say that after you see me idiot." Shego walked in wearing a black nightie, Ron assumed she had another relaxing day.

"Oh, my bad. Damn."

Shego rolled her eyes then kissed his cheek. "Your hearts not in it now. I can guess why you're so stressed though."

"Yea, I knew I'd have to see her today but I thought I was better. I'm with you, I'm the happiest I've ever been and what she did was an accident. When I look at her this red ball of rage bubbles inside of me though."

"You just need time. You just had a close brush with death, it's normal to need some space from her. Things don't magically get better overnight. She has to prove that she's really changed like I'm assuming she said she did."

"Were you spying on me?"

Shego's eyes almost rolled out of her head. "No. It was pretty obvious what she was going to say. _Blah blah RonRon I'm so sorry for almost killing you, here's a cookie to make it better, tell me if there's anything I can do. I feel like shit for doing that to my best friend._"

"That...actually isn't too far off from how the first half of the conversation went. The second half changed tones though."

"Judging by your mood I'm guessing you're the one that changed it."

"Yea. I told her something along the lines of we can either be real partners or our friendship can fall away."

Shego flipped a leg over his lap and began running a finger lightly, and slowly, up and down his chest. "When did the Ron man grow the stones to tell Kimmie off like that?"

He knew he'd eventually lose, but he had to try to out-tease the master. Ron placed his hand on her behind and with a firm squeeze pulled her just that tiny bit closer. Her face and the little moan she made were both priceless. "He grew the stones when he realized life is too short to waste being someone you don't want to be because of his badical girlfriend."

"What about me made you realize that?"

"You don't take garbage from anyone."

"You're taking garage now? Truth be told I didn't pay much attention to your team dynamic before beyond combat tactics I could try to abuse. "

"Before all this happened I let a lot of things slide because Kim's happiness was all that mattered to me. I didn't care about credit for missions, I didn't mind Wade giving me the shaft when it came to gear, and I just acted happy in public even if I got bullied or insulted. I'm done with that now. All of it."

Shego moved her hand from his chest to his cheek. "While I am happy that you're standing up for yourself, do you even care about the credit and attention from missions?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"It's mainly the principle at this point. I'm her equal not her underling, everyone should know that. If she doesn't correct them she doesn't care. If she doesn't care I have another woman in my life that does."

Sheila leaned forward and whispered into his ear "I wonder who she could be." She began tenderly kissing his neck while also sliding in the occasional lick. She felt his member growing and knew she had once again won this battle. She slid her hand downward and ran her palm along his bulge.

"Why don't we go to the bedroom so I can take care of little ronnie here." the tone of her voice dripped with sensuality. She knew what she wanted and tonight she would get it.

Ron could no longer resist, he knew he was in for a long night.

* * *

Kim saw Ron at his locker the next morning. He looked off and was more slouchy than usual.

"I know we aren't _cool _cool yet but are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine Kim, got in a couple of hours of exercise and think I overdid it. My back is killing me." "_And I wouldn't change a thing about it." _He previously thought his heaven would be unlimited nacos. All he needed was him, Sheila, and a bed and he could be happy for an eternity.

"Alright….let me know if you need help. You could have pulled something."

"The only thing I pulled was the best woman on the face of the earth." Ron whispered to himself.

"What?"

"What?"

Kim just figured he was being goofy and didn't bother asking him to repeat it. At least he was acting normal. Ron was glad she didn't overhear that. They decided to be a couple of minutes early to the gym. It seemed as if Barkin was ready to drop some divine wrath upon Ron if he was late or absent today for some reason. Finally the assembly started after the thirty minutes it took to get everyone seated and silent. Mr. Barkin appeared to be in a surprisingly good mood.

"Some of you are probably curious about why you're here today, most of you are just excited that you got to skip a class today and talk to your friends," Some giggles could be heard within the crowd so he made a slight pause, with a smile."There is one student whos exceptionalism needs to be rewarded. Come on up here Stoppable."

A very Bonnie sounding "WHAT!?" could be heard in the crowd but it was ignored. Ron had no idea why he was being called up, some of the murmurs and suggestions he heard on his way to the stage seemed hilariously inaccurate though.

When Ron stopped by his side Barkin placed a hand on his shoulder. "As most of you are aware we engaged in an exchange program the previous year, Ron was one of those students. The yamanouchi school has informed us that it would be a great honor to have him back with them for a period of two months. Everyone give him a round of applause!"

Kim's mouth would not close, Ron felt it internally but tried not to make a fool of himself in front of the cheering students. He had two words to describe how he felt at this moment.

"This tanks."

* * *

So, uh. This gained a lot more attention than I thought it would. Last time I checked it only had 56 followers. My bad.

I already have the next hidden affections chapter planned out in my head I just need to type it out. The next chapter of Who are you is also in my brain but I'm more interested in Hidden affections and regaining my princess for right now. Reasonably I would say expect one to two weeks for an update on that one. I wouldn't hate it if you followed my facebook page. It makes communication to you guys easier.


	8. A new man

Two months. Two damn months. Sheila was wondering if the universe was pulling some cruel joke on her. She finally finds someone to love and start a relationship with and they're forcibly removed for two months. The only thing she had to remind her of him was the molerat. His cooking was ridiculous even by human standards, and his antics were Ron-esque but it just wasn't the same.

Ron told her the school had some policy against visitors and they studied every day so There was absolutely no chance of seeing him.

"_As Ron would say. This tanks._"

He also told her the school was located in the middle of nowhere on a mountain. This meant he could only send her two letters during the entire time he was gone. He said if he completed all of his lessons he would be back today. She had no way of knowing if or when he would show up. She was just sitting at the airport in a holo disguise waiting on him. The only guarantee she had was his note at the end.

"_I will try my best to not let my sheila down."_

And so here she sat. For all she knew he could be coming two days from now. She decided to take a peek at his second letter one more time. It seemed pretty spontaneous since it said practically nothing about plans for coming back, reading t always did put a smile on her face though and reminded her of why she was waiting so anxiously for him to return.

"_My Sheila,_

_I miss you every moment of every day. As soon as I lay my head down at night you pop in__to it. When I close my eyes in pursuit of dreams, I'm really pursuing you. __I miss your scent. I miss __that__ cute little snort while you were sleeping that was barely a breath. I miss the way your curly soft hair cascades down your body and accentuates your curves. I miss you trying your best to seem intimidating while you threaten me but the threats are just minor confessions of love. __Most of all, I miss just holding you in my arms and looking into your lovely green eyes. I can't wait until this is over so I can see you again Sheila. No matter what I will make it."_

She folded the letter once again and sighed. She hoped he was telling the truth, she couldn't possibly hate him if he couldn't make it though. It was a sixteen hour flight given perfect conditions. She took some small pleasure out of watching some of the people at a few of the terminals and guessing what their lives were like. The businessman, the waspy mom, the rich kid, and what was up with that guy? He almost looked homeless given his rugged appearance with the beard and casual clothes but he was too jacked to be homeless. He was clearly getting enough protein. The jacked guy locked eyes with her and began approaching. "_Ugh, here we go again."_

"Hello miss may I ask your name." His voice was deep.

"No you may not."

"Please?" He said, pleading.

"I'm waiting for someone. Not interested. No, I don't care if you're secretly rich or something. He's ten times the man you'll ever be. Go. Away." Sheila made a shooing motion with her hand but the guy kept staring at her like he was trying to analyze her.

"He sounds like a lucky guy, look at you. You won't even give other guys another glance."

"Other guys don't deserve another glance. He loves me for who I am and I love him. If this is some routine of pretending to care about my love life to get into my pants it's not going to work. Only one man is getting seated under all of this, and it isn't you." Sheila rolled her eyes. She could understand a guy not getting hints, but she was dropping bombs on this guy and he didn't get it. This idiot actually sat next to her after a few more seconds of admiration.

"Are you sure about that?" He said with a cocky smirk.

"Very. Now you have five seconds to wipe that fucking smug grin off your face and move over at least one seat before I kick your teeth down your throat and stomp on your liver."

Sheila thought he would get it then. Even if he didn't believe she was physically capable of doing it he should have understood he had no shot with a woman that hostile. This bastard just turned towards her and smiled.

"Now why would you want to do that? How can I moan your name later if you damage my throat?"

"_Yup, I'm done." _Sheila was at her boiling point. If he said one more stupid thing she'd send him through a window. She can make another holo disguise and come back in a few hours.

"My Sheila."

Sheila went from angry to dumbfounded. "Are you Australian?"

"I think you know the answer to that." He said with his smug grin returning.

Now that she gave him a closer look she could see it. Blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles, and a little baby fat on his cheeks covered by the beard. She kept leaning closer and looking him up and down before diving in. She ignored a few people seated nearby chuckling at the entire interaction, she waited too long for this to get embarrassed. She felt his arms snake around her lower back and she fully knew. He was back.

Sheila placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled away from the kiss, she looked at him once again and gave him a feverish sensual kiss. She inserted her tongue and smiled, she had to taste him. She pulled away again after a few seconds and gave him another look. This routine continued for over a minute. She could not believe he was here. After a while he began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I was afraid you'd forget about me or something. Guess that was a dumb idea."

"Yes, it was." Sheila grabbed his hand and forced him to stand, then began walking to the exit.

"Uh, where are we going and why do you look so determined?"

"You better hope you built up some stamina in the last two months is all I'm going to say."

Ron had a flashback to last month, where he had to walk down and up the mountain again with a boulder on his back. "I think I'll manage."

* * *

Ron actually felt fortunate for all the training Sensei made him do. Any normal man would have been worn out and injured after that experience. _Guess she did miss me a lot. _

Ron was just walking into the school. He hadn't told Kim exactly when he'd be back since he wanted to spend time with Sheila but he let her know the details of the lack of communication and his estimated date back. She had probably already been looking for him in school for the past day or two. He didn't see her at her locker yet so he decided to put his books away and get the one he would need for first period.

"What are you doing?"

Ron turned to see Kim frowning at him. "Uh, putting my books away?"

"There's been a mistake. Go to the principal's office and change lockers. This one is taken."

Ron lit up as he had an epiphany. If Sheila couldn't recognize him Kim couldn't either. "Nah, I like this spot. I think I'll keep it. Besides, I don't see a name on it."

Kim was becoming frustrated. She almost went off on this new guy until a hand was placed on her shoulder from behind.

"You alright Kim?" Josh said

"This rude guy won't get away from Ron's locker and he's going to be back any day now. I messed up big but I'm not letting anything change between us. What kind of friend am I if I can't even keep his locker?"

Josh squinted for a second. "Uh, Kim?"

Kim ignored him as she began poking into Ron's chest. "What part of taken don't you get? There's at least two empty ones on this wall so it's not like you'd be any further from whatever class you're in. What's your damage?"

"Kim?"

"What!?" Kim said while whipping her glare to Josh.

Josh stroked her hair to calm her down. "Look at him again."

Kim found it weird but did as requested. Blonde guy. A few inches taller than Ron but not by a giant margin. Shaggy blonde hair, baggy pants, fitted T shirt, muscular but lean, freckles, brown eyes. Kim took a step closer and looked into his eyes. "No way."

"Hey KP." Ron pulled her into a hug while Josh laughed. Kim was practically bouncing with excitement, then she paused.

"Are we….good?" her face contained a lot of fear.

It took Ron a second to even remember what she was talking about. "Oh, yea. We're good. Whatever."

Kim and Josh were both taken aback by his dismissive tone. "I'm happy you're not still angry at me but don't you think that's a bit much? I did almost kill you."

"It was an accident. It won't happen again. Right?"

"…..Right. Did something happen in Japan? You seem different."

"It's the muscles right? Or is it the facial hair? I trimmed it up this morning." Ron joked, twisting what she meant.

"I think she means how you feel as a whole is different." Josh said

Ron rolled his eyes. "Thanks for killing the joke captain obvious. I'm still me."

Kim pursed her lips while looking at him for a few seconds. "You're less fidgety and nervousy. Also just the way you're standing isn't how you use to. You seem more confident. What happened in Yamanouchi?"

Ron pondered the days of meditation that gave him time to think and self reflect. "Just had some time to think and realized I wanted to make a change. No big."

Just then the bell for first period rang. A billion questions were flashing through Kim's mind but she would have to save them for after school.

* * *

Bonnie watched as Kim walked in, right behind her was a nice hunk of man meat. Her and Brick weren't currently together so maybe she could have some fun with him. She saw him sit next to Kim and talk to her and growled, the people near her shifted their chairs a few inches away. Kim was not getting this one. To her knowledge she still had the art hottie. Did they break up? Bonnie's eyes nearly rolled out of her skull when she saw Kim hugging all over this guy and smiling. She wanted to puke.

Soon Barkin walked in with his attache and grunted, thank god he broke it up. He looked at the new guy for a few seconds before speaking. "Not sure who you are but that seat is for one of my students who should be back any day now. You can hang out with your girlfriend later. There's a seat near the back next to Rockwaller."

Bonnie did a little victory dance no one near her could see. She was ecstatic, this hottie was going to be all hers. He stood up and surprisingly talked back to Barkin before beginning to walk towards the back. "Whatever you say Mr. B."

Barkin dropped his folders on his desk. "WAIT!" He quickly walked up to the kid and looked at his face. It couldn't be. "Stoppable?"

Bonnie's jaw almost hit her desk. The rest of the class began whispering while Barkin smiled and chatted Ron up. They still couldn't believe it, if it wasn't for the blonde hair and freckles he would look almost nothing like him. A few guessed it might be a prank until the molerat came out of his pocket and waved at Barkin, Barkin gave him a little handshake.

"That's the loser!?" Bonnie said, it seemed as if she was more surprised than everyone else. .

Barkin held the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes while talking to her. "Please refrain from childish insults in class miss Rockwaller. Especially mine." Barkin onced again placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and spoke loudly. "Well Stoppable, aren't you going to tell the class about your trip?"

"If it's ok with you Mr. B, I thought you'd have some extreme lesson planned like normal though."

Barkin looked in his case and toss the busywork he had planned for today. He lost a little drive while Stoppable was gone. "We can do it another day. I think your peers would prefer to listen to your stories attentively instead of doing a dozen worksheets. Am I correct?" A few groans were heard, Bonnie's being the loudest, but it was agreed upon that they would rather listen to Stoppable.

_Lunch_

Ron was glad he came up with a cover story while he was still in Yamanouchi. He was told during this second visit he could start telling people he trusted with the information about the school, his entire class didn't make the short list. He let Kim know he had something to handle but he wasn't mad at her. She was still extremely concerned that he would just up and end the friendship.

He walked down a familiar hall slowly until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You know the drill Stoppable, doesn't matter if you look a little different. If you want to take a stroll you got to pay the toll." The short bully said while his oversized friend held his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Just the guys I was looking for."

"What?" The smaller guy watched as his muscle seemingly went flying into a locker while clasping his stomach. He didn't have much time to process before he was being lifted off the ground by his collar. "H-hey we're all friends here, can't we talk about this like civilized people?"

Ron let his collar go and chuckled while he stumbled to his feet. Before he tried to run Ron put a hand on his shoulder with a stronger grip than the big guy. "We still need to talk." Ron said while shoving him a bit too forcefully into the lockers.

"Heh, what about."

"I'm not going to bother trying to end all the bullying in the school since you're like cockroaches. You'll adapt and try to find a way to survive."

"Ouch."

"I will say if I see any bullying, me and them are going to have a problem."

"Alright, good enough for me I'll let the other guys know." He felt Ron's hand lighten off his chest and figured the conversation was over. When he was about a foot off the locker Ron shoved him into it again. "Why are you hassling me!? Everyone knows Bonnie is the person that picks on you the most, I only asked for lunch money every few days."

Ron laughed. "Bonnie is bitchy, not going to lie about that. She never actively tried to hurt anyone though. She's just out for number one. Kim just happens to be at the top, and I'm in the crossfire. If I wasn't around Kim Bonnie wouldn't even notice I existed. You on the other hand actively inconvenienced me and others and leave the, hungry for a day. That's not happening on my watch anymore. Spread the word, there's a new king at Middleton."

Ron finally let him off the locker and both boys skittered away with their tails between their legs. He shook his head and began walking towards the lunchroom. When he turned the corner he felt a presence and knew who it was by scent but simply chuckled and ignored it. _Maybe with her giant mouth news will spread faster_.

Bonnie was glad the classroom next to her was unlocked and empty. She had no idea what happened in Yamanouchi but he was not the same loser. He was right, before he was just Kim's little lap dog who she loathed just because. She definitely noticed he existed as his own individual now.

* * *

Sorry, I know it's been a while. I will say during the past month or so where I haven't posted I have been working on chapters or outlines for almost all of my stories so I should be able to make several updates over the next few days, I especially think the ones for hidden affections and Blue fire will be pretty cool. More than likely I won't be posting tomorrow since my family wants to do birthday stuff for me. Sorry in advance. I hope this update was worth the wait. I also have a planned direction for this story and I'm excited to write it.

Shameless plug for my facebook and ways to support me on my profile.


	9. Make Me

For reasons that will become quite apparent I will say that the last third of the chapter is rather racy. If you're not into that you can ignore it. Also towards the guest who asked, KP took place from 2003-2007. Personally I didn't get a cell phone until 2009 or 10. Cell phones really weren't THAT common yet. Some people had them some people didn't. Kim didn't have one either until StD if I'm remembering correctly.

* * *

The lunch room felt...different for the Possible table to say the least. She sat with Monique and Josh, yet judging by their faces they felt it too. The little glances they would get in the hall, the way people turn away when they looked at them. It was odd. Whenever they caught a small part of the conversation one thing constantly came up. Ron. He was currently running late for lunch but that's goofy Ron. He won't miss lunch though.

"You guys feel it too?"

"The gigantic Ron sized weight on my shoulders? Yes I feel it Josh." Kim shook her head. "Monique have you heard anything? You hear about _everything _that goes on in this school."

"GYKIH!"

"What?"

"Girl you know I have! It sounds kind of weird for Ron though."

"Ron's always weird mon."

"Not this kinda weird." She said while drifting off at the end of her sentence.

"Come on, tell your girl. Maybe we can piece something together and get people to stop acting weird." Kim's eyes were pleading, it once again worked on her friend."

"So...the day Ron came back he put a halt on all the bullying in the school."

"That's nice, I don't see how he can do it though. There have to be dozens if not hundreds of bullies in the school. How does he make sure they follow through?" Josh said.

"Well, if they don't…." Monique demonstrated by stabbing her plastic knife into the schools mystery meat. The way Kim and Josh cringed showed they got the message.

"Monique that really doesn't sound like Ron. He's barely even a fighter."

"You should watch your boy Kim. They say he's the toughest guy to ever attend the school."

Kim coughed up some of her soda. "WHAT!?"

"Yea, apparently a dozen bullies tried jumping him for trying to tell them what to do."

"And?"

"I believe the operative word there was tried Kim." Josh said

"You're telling me Ron beat up twelve people."

"Uh huh."

"By himself."

"Uh huh."

"We've been hanging out a lot though...I promised him that. I would have noticed if he got injured."

"They never got a punch in."

"Oh come on Mon!" Kim rolled her eyes at how ridiculous this all sounded.

"I think they said something about him being freaky strong. Like he can hit you so hard he knocks you out and injures the person behind you. Or he can push you into a locker hard enough to leave a dent in it, from like ten feet away."

Josh pounded his fist on his hand. "Oh! He's Flash."

Monique and Kim looked at Josh dumbfounded. "come again?"

"It's just guy locker room talk. You know. Flash, like a flash of lightning. Since you have about one second of seeing blonde hair before you get knocked out."

"You two are saying some of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard."

"What ridiculous things?"

Everyone at the table jumped, and Kim gave Ron a playful shove. "You keep doing that since you got back from Japan. Did you go to a ninja school or something?"

Ron did a breathy laugh. "Something like that."

"Where were you anyway? It's been like ten minutes."

"Handling some business." Ron said casually.

"Some business with paint? You have a little red paint on your shirt."

"Yea….paint. Can I have a napkin to wipe it off?"

"Sure Ron, hopefully you don't get anymore _paint _on you today." Monique said, trying her best to hold in a laugh. Kim clearly didn't catch the hint though.

"Hey guys I need to grab a tray. I like mystery meat day, sometimes. It's like a lottery ticket when they put in good meat."

"Which is never." Kim grumbled.

Ron waved her off then began approaching the lunch line. Apparently he hadn't only snuck up on their table, because most of the people in the cafeteria hadn't realized he was there yet. Monique pointed at Ron and signaled for them to just watch, she already saw some drama about to begin.

Ron put his tray right back down as soon as he saw a little guy being pushed around by one of his old bullies. A rather large jock, if he remembered correctly his name was Brock. The little guy lit up when he saw Ron coming over.

"What are you smiling about you little….." He slowly turned his head when he saw a shadow. "Hey Ron, the main man. What's going on?"

"Nothing, just thought I saw something going on over here. Did I see anything."

"No man, nah. We were just playing around. See? I didn't even punch him or anything."

Ron motioned for the other guy to go grab his food, he just smiled and walked away. Although his eyes were still trained on the confrontation. "You sure I didn't see anything?"

"Nah man. I don't bully people anymore. I didn't punch him or anything. I promise I wont bully anyone." His voice cracked in certain places, it was quite comical to Ron.

Ron stuck his hand out. "Alright, lets shake on it. We're good as long as you don't do it in the future."

Brock took his hand. "Alright man, thanks for understanding." After a few seconds he found that the length of time Ron had held his hand was a bit odd but he wasn't in a position to say anything. A few more seconds passed before he tried to slowly take his hand away, only to find that Ron's grip was firm. Ron looked him in the eye in a deadly serious manner. As soon as they made eye contact he tightened his hand like a vice, almost bringing Brock to his knees.

When he felt like Brock was going to scream he finally let go. Brock's eyes held fear and disdain, but mostly fear. "What's wrong man? We were just playing around. I didn't punch you or anything."

"I got it Stoppable."

"I hope you do, because next time I won't be so nice."

If you weren't paying attention the entire interaction may have flew under the radar. Ron didn't make a scene, his violence wasn't obvious, and he didn't demand anything but that he be nice. His friends were paying attention though.

"DYST!?"

"Yes, I did see that. I'm not sure what to do about it though."

"I'm not sure there is much to do about it." Josh said.

"Because on one hand he's hurting people."

"And on the other he's only doing it to people that deserve it, and using the exact amount of force that is necessary to get his point across."

"Still, maybe I should talk to him. He has been weird since he got back. I need to see where his head is at." Kim scrunched her eyebrows in thought.

"See where who's head is at?"

Once again the three at the table jumped. Monique was the first to comment while she slapped the table. "Will you stop doing that!?"

Ron's expression was goofy and blank. "Doing what? I'm just walking normally."

"Dude, you don't even make a sound and you appear out of nowhere. It's like something out of a horror movie." Josh said

"An extremely fine horror movie." Monique whispered

"What was that?"

"Nothing Kim."

"Thanks Mon." Ron said with a laugh.

The rest of lunch was spent in a similar vein. Ron just seemed like himself, but the vibe was different for Kim though. He told her things would go back to normal. It didn't feel right though. After lunch she managed to pull him away from Josh and Monique. They had a few minutes before class so she pulled him into a practically empty hallway for some privacy.

"Ron. You've been weird."

He raised an eyebrow. "The guy with the never be normal motto is weird. Who would have thought. Anyway, good talk KP." He jokingly turned to walk away until she shoved him back while rolling her eyes.

"You know what I mean Ron. You've been different since you came back from Japan."

"Uh, how? Did I do something wrong?"

"No….no. You've been better than I could have ever hoped for honestly. When you left for Japan I really hated the timing. I figured you would just get angrier with all that time you had. I had no idea how I'd make it up to you when you got back."

"We're good though, so what's the problem?"

"It's not a problem….It's just weird. Rage seems like a normal human response after what happened to you, you don't care at all though."

"And you want to know why?"

Kim rubbed her arm while looking at the ground. "Yea….I don't deserve it after what I did to you."

Ron patted her head and Kim grew a timid smile. "To make a long story very short. While I was in Japan I had a lot of time to think. Everyone makes mistakes KP. Were you inconsiderate and tunnel visioned? Yes. You didn't lock me in there on purpose though, and you didn't forget about me to be spiteful. What really matters now is what you do in the future, and if you keep your word."

Kim was beyond surprised. She always thought of him as goofy, sometimes childlike. What he just said was wise beyond most adults she had spoken to. It only put her deeper into thought about his change but she did not want to look a gift horse in the mouth. She once again barreled at him and hugged him with every ounce of strength she could muster.

Ron softly wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her hair. "I love you too KP."

* * *

Ron opened the door and dropped his bag inside of his "second home". Sheila was resting on the couch on her side, turned towards the door. She was a vision of beauty in her short black silk robe. It was a little too short in his opinion. Obviously it was her house and all, but he found it rather hard to control himself when she wore things like that. Although given the sneaky smiles she gets when she catches him drooling over her he would venture a guess that it was the exact reaction she desired.

He walked over and knelt beside the couch. He didn't want to wake her just yet. He loved watching her sleep. It was a simple joy that he missed while he was in yamanouchi. He didn't want to startle her so he moved slowly stroked her hair with one hand and placed the other on her waist. Enjoying the contours of her body.. She stirred slightly but didn't turn jumpy so he took it as a good sign. Afterwards he placed his lips on hers and closed his eyes. Soon there was force being returned and a soft giggle.

"That's one way to wake up."

Ron continued stroking her hair as they spoke. "It's the only way to wake up a goddess."

Sheila rolled her eyes. "God you're corny."

"You love it."

Neither confirming nor denying his claim she trickled her fingers along the nape of his neck, she smiled as he shivered. Just a taste of what he would be getting later. "When did you appear before your goddess?"

"I was staring at you for a while and lost track of time so maybe five or ten minutes, give or take."

"Don't you ever get tired of looking at me? I know I'm hot and all but damn."

"I could never get tired of looking at you." Ron tightened his grip of her waist, she looked as if she was ready to pounce on him but stopping herself. "All of you."

"Anything special happen today? You seem just a little happier than usual."

"Kim and I had a heart to heart."

"And you're breaking up with me for her, I'm truly hurt Ron. I thought you were more of a gentleman than that."

Now it was Ron's turn to roll his eyes. "As if. It was just nice knowing that she stuck to her word and paid attention to me. She's actually paranoid since I haven't been angry with her or done anything as punishment."

"Well what does she expect? A flogging?"

"I'm more partial to whips myself." he quipped

Shego purred at the thought, enjoying his face that was nervous for a split second. "She is right though. I expected a more dramatic altercation between you two once you got back. All you did was hug her while she bounced around like a kid on a sugar high."

"Have I ever told you how creepy it is that you spend even a small amount of your day watching me?"

She shrugged. "Hey, I only turn on the cameras for the highlights. Why would I want to miss those fireworks?"

"You make stalking sound so appealing that it almost makes sense. If I wasn't in the situation I wouldn't have wanted to miss it either so I get your point. Anyway, me not being mad at her is something I've wanted to talk to you about."

"Because you're soft?" Sheila ran her fingers lightly over the back of his hand, barely a touch. Then used a more sultry, hungry tone. "Not for long though."

_Jesus she makes it hard to think straight. _Sorrowfully, Ron put his hand on top of hers to show he was serious. She immediately caught the tonal shift. "It also has to do with the real reason I had to go two months ago."

"Real reason? You had a school announcement saying they wanted you back as a transfer."

"The people I'm associated with have a lot of reach….I don't even know the full extent personally."

"Can you start making sense."

"Sorry it's just….hard to explain."

Sheila began to frown slightly. "Then make it simple."

"You're not going to believe me if I just tell you."

"JUST SAY IT!"

Ron lifted a hand to her chin and tilted her head so they were eye level, then he leaned in closely. She looked as if she found the situation slightly awkward but didn't comment. He made his eyes glow cerulean blue while holding her head in place so she would know she wasn't seeing things. When her mouth began to fall open in surprise he finally decided to let chin go. She continued to stare at him for a few seconds even after he "turned off" his eyes.

"W-wha...no how?"

"Before I tell you….I need you to promise you won't repeat what I tell you to anyone else. I only got permission to tell you anyone else is need to know."

Sheila decided that it was best to agree. That gaze was straight up creepy, it felt like Ron but...not. After she nodded her head he began speaking.

"It's all going to sound ridiculous, so you can ask me for some forms of proof if you want. Obviously you can believe what you want though. I showed you that because it links to why I had to go to Japan for two months."

"How in the hell does that relate? Did you get experimented on or something?"

"I'm….not normal."

"No shit!?"

Ron rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb while holding it. "Can you please try to be calm? I know it's weird but I'm telling you now. In fact you're the first person I've ever been allowed to tell."

"Fine." She grumbled.

"To make a long story very short, due to some prophecy thing I was called by name to gain this power."

"What power exactly? I know you have something because of the eyes but not what."

"Well, uh….." He wasn't sure exactly what to show her first. "Oh." he pointed at the vase full of beads on the table and she gave him a quizzical stare. It soon turned to one of awe when it began to float a foot of the table before he gently placed it back down. She was paying so much attention to the vase that was previously airborne that she failed to notice Ron put out his hand palm up and form a fire like substance that was the same color his eyes previously were. When she turned it turned into a face of wonderment. Ron snuffed it out and they sat in silence for about a minute before he tightened his grip on her palm.

"Are you okay Sheila?"

She took a few seconds to respond, then in nearly a whisper said. "You're a freak."

Ron flinched. "What?"

"You're a freak." She said. Her eyes remained fixed on nothing in the distance as she murmured it again. Although she did react when he snatched his hand away.

Ron frowned. "I begged my sensei to believe me when I said you could be trusted and you just call me a freak. Maybe I should..." He never got his final word out before she looped her arms around the back of his neck and kissed him several times of varying length.

"You're a freak like me."

"Uh, ok I'm confused. Are you freaked out or not?"

"Gonna be honest, it's a little weird but I wouldn't say I'm freaked out. I'm just happy we have something else in common I guess. If what you say is true you had no choice in how you got your powers just like me."

"Yeah….I really didn't. Apparently if I didn't get them then fate would have found some way to slap the powers on me. I don't fully understand it myself yet honestly."

"Have you always been able to do that stuff but just didn't? You seemed pretty klutzy on missions."

"From what my sensei said I always had a lot of latent potential which is why no matter how hard the mission was I managed to bumble my way through to a success. He wanted me to find my own way since he figured that when the time was right I would figure things out. Since I almost died he felt as if had to step in."

"Wait, how did he know if you had to go to japan to see him?"

"He can sense my energy signature across the planet. The only reason he didn't then is because it was so faint he couldn't find me anymore."

"Everything you say just leads to more questions."

"I'm sorry my powers can't be summed up as hit by meteor, turned green and even sexier."

"You really like the skin huh?"

"I wouldn't have you any other way."

Sheila grabbed his shirt and pulled him until they were nose to nose. "You've been super sweet since I woke up, and you know how much I missed you. I didn't give you all the _attention_ I wanted to last night."

Ron gulped slightly, yet at the same time was excited. Sheila's sexual appetite was ravenous to say the least. Within the next twenty seconds he found himself being flung onto her bed once again. Once he got his bearing and looked at her he saw that she was slowly twirling the belt of her robe while rocking her hips back and forth, he found it hypnotic. His eyes flowed up her body until he locked onto her face. Her smirk was confident. She knew exactly the effect she was having on him with just a few simple gestures. Ron's eyes jumped back to her waist once he saw her finally untying the belt. The swift motion of her eyes almost causing her to laugh.

Sheila's robe fell to the floor and she "modeled" her dark green lace bra and thong set for him. She decided to stop teasing him once he hitched a breath. Much more and he might not be able to restrain himself which would ruin the fun. She crawled on her hands and knees onto the bed, then up his body until they were face to face. He seemed to be subconsciously drawn into her face as he drew slowly closer, before he could do anything though she sunk and kissed his jaw. She couldn't tell if he was groaning in disappointment or moaning in ecstasy, but she enjoyed his reaction either way.

Ron could no longer stand it and rolled her onto her back. He was almost bestial in the way he grabbed her wrists and began kissing her neck. He ignored her laughter at his loss of control. She always knew just how far to push him to get what she wanted.

She liked letting him have control at points, but tonight she wanted to drain him. As usual she let him continue pinning her for a few minutes then decided it was her turn. She tried raising her arms but they remained firmly fixed on the bed. _Maybe I underestimated how much he worked out there. _She put a little more into it as she didn't want to hurt him, but it should have been more than enough to push back any man. When he still didn't budge from her supernatural amount of strength she grew confused and stopped trying to resist.

"Ron?"

"hm?" he said while kissing her neck then raised himself to meet her eye. She seemed beyond confused.

"Why can't I move?"

"Ah, my B. Forgot to tell you I'm about as strong as you and I have leverage. Tonight you're going to be _my _plaything to leave completely spent."

She had at least seven different ways of getting out of this hold specifically, but she wanted to play along for today. "I don't think you're man enough to make me feel spent though. Go ahead and try though, if you can."

He accepted her challenge and slowly traced his fingers along her body while continuing to pepper her with soft, slow, and delicate kisses. When he heard her first moans he peeked at her legs and saw her fidgeting to hold them together. Just as he desired. Ron knew just what he wanted to do next. He gripped both of her wrists with one hand and slid his fingers down the center of her body to her core. She slowly spread her legs for him as he reached into her panties and rubbed a finger along her slit.

"You're soaked today. If I didn't know any better I'd say my Sheila likes not being in control."

"Shut. Up." She tried to frown to look intimidating but she knew it failed by the look on his face. She wasn't very convincing with the way she was blushing.

"If that's what you want, I'll find a way to keep my mouth shut."

He wanted to maintain his grip on her wrists so sadly he had to withdraw his other hand. His disappointment would not last for long however. He could tell she knew exactly what was on his mind as her breath began to hitch. Sheila like to be a sexy as inhumanly possible for him so she wore front clasping bras. He quickly unfastened it and began to lick her breast before she could protest to regain control. Despite her moans with almost every flick of his tongue he felt as if he was the one in heaven. He truly couldn't believe this bountiful bosom and curvaceous body was all his for the taking.

Sheila put on a strong face but in the back of her mind she was thinking he could be right. Sex with Ron had always been better than anything she had before but this was different. With every passing second she felt herself giving in to the powerful amount of lust radiating from him. She nearly jumped in anticipation when he once again lowered his hand to her nether regions. Her moans became more guttural as he buried two fingers inside her. Both making come hither motions, while he put his thumb to work on her clit. After a couple of minutes of all of this she began to feel a heat within her core, she wanted to cum. She _needed_ to cum.

Ron decided to be nice and let one of her wrists go. She quickly began to grip his upper arm, and knowing how strong he was now she was not as careful as she usually was. Her grip was like a vise but he ignored it. He smirked as she looked deeply into his eyes, practically begging, pleading with him to help her find her release. He kissed her and with one final thrust of his finger she moaned into his mouth as she tightened around him. He teased her with a few more kisses before pulling out his fingers and bringing them to her lips. He left them just enough of a distance away as to allow her to decline if she wished. She surprised him by taking each finger individually while looking him in the eye and licking her juices off of them.

Sheila laughed at his beyond stunned face and took the time to take over despite still coming down from her high. She flipped him so he was under her. His eyes said he was hungry enough to devour her but he didn't dare while she was on the prowl. She unbuckled his pants while lowering herself down his body, making sure to keep her ass in the air, and maintaining eye contact the entire way.

"I don't care how strong you've gotten, I know just how to make you weak in the knees."

And with that she yanked down his pants and began to lick his member. Even from an outside perspective it would look painfully slow. His large cock was throbbing as she sensually licked each side of it with a smile. Left, right, the top, then the bottom, constantly. Occasionally she would just tickle his balls with the tip of her tongue. The pace of it was sporadic so he jumped each time, and each time she let one a soft giggle. She would also intermittently put her mouth just close enough to the tip that he could feel her breath, but her lips never touched it. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this.

"Sheila, please."

"I'm sorry? please what?"

"Please put it in your mouth..."

"Make me."

He had had enough and could no longer bear it. He didn't care if she found his discomfort comedic. He grabbed her head and shoved his cock into her mouth and moaned as it slid along her tongue, which curved around his member. With all the teasing she had been doing for the last ten minutes he knew he wouldn't last long. Ron once again looked at her face as she bobbed on his knob and she was staring into his eyes. He knew she wanted him to look. He almost couldn't believe his eyes when she made the entire thing disappear, then slid it right back out of her throat to the tip. After she performed the disappearing salami trick a few more times Sheila deepthroated it to the base and began to hum. The vibrations on his dick caused him to cum immediately, directly into her throat. It felt as if she was trying to squeeze every last drop out of him, but thankfully a few seconds later she relented.

Ron looked at her as if he had just seen the path to enlightenment. "You're a goddess, a queen, perfection given form! Damn." He said while breathing heavily."

Sheila crawled back up and laid on his chest. "That good huh?"

"Yes, that good." He said while grabbing her ass.

"I was just really happy you trusted me enough to tell me something no one else in the world outside of that school knows."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're the most important person in my life. Of course I'd want to tell you."

Sheila gave him a quick peck then lightly ran a finger along his chest in a circle. "Keep talking like that and you'll have to be ready for round two soon. You think you can handle it?"

"I'm always ready for my Sheila."

* * *

aaaand done. Tell me how my first attempt at writing smut went. Sorry for the slow updates, my life isn't exactly the easiest right now but I love writing. Just know I'm updating as much as I can and I want this story to be as great as possible so I don't just want to post trash updates. Just realized that this is the longest chapter I've ever written by a decent margin. Yay.


End file.
